


bring a god down to his knees

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Execution, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, and end his tyranny., and this is the aftermath of it, essentially most of the smp work together to take dream down, george and sapnap kill dream arc, im trying to manifest this plot line lets do this, remember this is abt the smp CHARACTERS, they brought a power hungry god down to his knees, this is basically how i want season 2 to end, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Dream kneels at their feet, armorless, weaponless, and defenseless. Powerless and alone.George and Sapnap stand side by side, swords drawn, surrounded by their allies.The sword felt heavy in George’s hand, the glowing purple blade digging into the soft skin under Dream’s chin. Yet his grip is steady and unwavering.(READ TAGS)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	bring a god down to his knees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/post/636557848644632576)
> 
> written at 3am, hours after george was dethroned (aka the best smp lore stream)

The sword felt heavy in George’s hand, the glowing purple blade digging into the soft skin under Dream’s chin. Dream who was armorless, weaponless, and defenseless, kneeling at his feet.

Sapnap stands to his right, gripping his own sword, back rigid in anger and grief.

The three of them watch each other under the shade of the L’Mantree, but everyone else was spread out behind them, around them, and above them.

Bad, Skeppy, Sam, and Ant were fanned out around the tree, determined half grimaces, half-grins gracing their faces.

Quackity and Karl stand a half step behind Sapnap, their shields strapped to their arms, ready to defend if necessary.

Punz lurks in the shadow of a nearby tree.

Tommy and Tubbo, holding onto each other in the far distance, stubbornly refuse to come closer.

Philza, Wilbur, and Fundy watch from the hills, from the high ground.

_Fundy..._

George thinks Fundy might be the only one who understands the specific kind of violent emotions ripping through his heart at this very second.

George bitterly wishes Niki and Puffy a happy life together as they laced their hands together, matching diamond rings adorning their ring fingers.

Eret stands tall, stands proudly with the golden crown resting on his head, Hbomb and Ranboo at his side.

Technoblade was nowhere to be seen.

There’s silence. With nothing but the wind rustling the leaves of the L’Mantree, leaves that George once took hostage what seemed like a century ago.

After an eternity, Dream speaks, voice cracking and raspy, but still with the fire and conviction George once loved.

“I was trying to protect you.”

“ _Protect_ us?!” Sapnap’s sword slices through the air a centimeter away from Dream’s face. “You turned your back on us!”

Dream looked ready to retort but Sapnap ran him down, voice like acid. “You didn’t protect us when you went to war against us. You didn’t protect us when you raised walls around L’Manburg. You didn’t protect us when you walked away that night you dethroned George. Don’t _lie_!”

Sapnap looked furious. 

“We used to be a team, remember? The three of us together against the world. Or have you forgotten the _roots_ of Essempy. It was _US_. Us three, Alyssa, Callahan, Bad, Sam, Ponk. The community house used to be OUR BASE. Before all this war, all this betrayal, before the manipulation and the mind games and the _discs_.”

“Listen, I didn’t trust L’Manburg not to attack you back then, _I_ took targets off your backs.”

“You declared war over _NOTHING_. George could have dealt with Tommy burning his house _himself_.”

“George was supposed to stay neutral as king. He said—“

“You don’t speak for me, Dream,” George said icily, a chilling contrast to Sapnap’s outburst. “I speak for myself.”

The sword dug deeper, close to breaking skin and drawing blood. “You think you're a god. Your lack of attachments made you a god. But you have _nothing_ , no friends, no allies, _NO ONE._ And even gods fall."

"We made it clear, Dream," he continued coldly, "We’re not taking this from you anymore. You think you know me, don’t you?”

“I do know you.”

“No. You _don’t_. But it’s alright. Because I don’t know you anymore either.”

Dream face went _white_.

“So say it, Dream,” George said quietly, taking his gaze off the glimmering sword and meeting him square in the eyes. “Say that you _hate_ me.”

The words rang out in the open clearing and George remembers when he first said them, in the cold night air in Mexican L’Manburg, reeling from the burning sting of heartache.

Sapnap’s free hand grasped his shoulder in support, to steady him, but George refused to stumble. His grip on the sword was steady, unwavering.

Dream’s eyes were bright with unnamed emotions and unshed tears. _Green eyes,_ a voice in his head whispered.

He’s lost in the intoxicating memory before he could stop himself.

_“Dream, your eyes! They’re green! They’re actually green!!”_

_“Yeah! They are!”_

_“Wait, come here next to the flower! Stand next to the yellow!”_

He blinks once and he’s back. Dream isn’t smiling at him, isn't letting him hold a yellow flower to his face anymore. He’s kneeling on the ground, chin tilted up from George’s blade against his throat.

George refused to break his gaze, but he knows he’s on the verge of crying.

Dream doesn’t say anything. For as much as he used to love hearing himself speak, he’s silent, dead silent. He’s said enough already.

George and Dream lock eyes for the final time.

Sapnap follows his nonverbal cue and backs away.

Whatever Dream might have said is lost forever as George runs his sword through his throat.

The body falls forward and George and Sapnap move back in unison before the blood could splatter on their clothes.

.

.

.

_Dream was slain by GeorgeNotFound._

**Author's Note:**

> according to Ao3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting, it's free and easy and a great way to show the author their work is appreciated. <3 
> 
> [hang out with me on tumblr!](https://oceantail-oceantail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
